Halloween Night with Beth
by Don'tBeAfraid-MakeItBetter
Summary: Beth is sick and can't go out with trick-or-treating so she stays in and watches movies with her god mother. Rated T because of Santana's potty mouth.


_**A/N: You can go to and check out the costumes Quinn and Santana are wearing, that's where I got my info from.**_

_**A/N2: I was watching Beetle Juice and kinda came up with this. I know it's short and probably silly but I needed to do something with a Halloween theme since I haven't written one and considering Halloween is my favorite holiday I had to write one. **_

_**A/N3: I own nothing but my mistakes and my character Alex. The rest of the characters belong to RIB and the movie I used is also not mine nor is the song. lol. SO please enjoy this little one shot. **_

* * *

It was Beth's first Halloween without her parents, she turned seven in June and every Halloween in the past years were spent out trick-or-treating with her mother and mama. Not this year, no this year poor little Beth got sick and was bed ridden. She was supposed to go out that night as well and be back by nine so her mothers could go out to a party while her grandma Judy watched her but since she got sick their plans changed.

"Are you sure you don't want mommy to cancel, it's no problem at all," Quinn had tried to reason with her stubborn daughter as she set a plate of warm pizza rolls, Beth's favorites, on the bed side table.

Beth smiled weakly at her mother, "I'll be fine mommy, you and mama have fun," she began to cough frantically and Quinn moved quickly to check on her but the little girl batted her away, "Go finish getting ready mommy, I'm fine,"

Quinn sighed as she stood from her daughter's bed, staring at the kid, "Come on Lucy, let the kid be, if she says she's fine than she's fine,"

The voice made Quinn look over her shoulder only to spot her best friend of six years, Alex, standing in the door way of her daughter's bedroom.

"Alex-"

"Aunt Alex!" exclaimed Beth as she jumped out of her bed and ran towards the smiling woman. She stumbled due to her fever but Alex kneeled and caught her before she could fall, "Careful there squirt, you're sick," she chuckled and walked the little back to her bed after they shared a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, watching her best friend tuck her daughter back in the bed.

"Well," Alex began as she sat on the side of Beth's bed and looked up into hazel eyes, "Mama Judy called me and said that she had a last minute emergency and that she couldn't make it to babysit my favorite god daughter,"

"I'm your only god daughter," Beth interjected. Alex never took her eyes from Quinn's as she covered the little girl's mouth with her hand gently.

Quinn smiled, "Are you okay with this? I mean you don't have to watch her if you had plans,"

"Nah, no plans, I was actually gonna stay in and watch horror movies all night," shrugged Alex, her arm moving from Beth trying to get her hand away, "Besides, it gives me time to hang out with the only little girl I know who loves the same movies as me,"

Beth stopped struggling when she heard that and smiled behind her god mother's hand, her eyes moving to meet her mothers.

"Well, if you insist…"

"She does," they heard a huff and looked to see Santana in the door way of Beth's room in her Dungeon Mistress costume. Quinn and Alex both stared at the Latina woman with their jaws dropped.

Beth pulled Alex's hand away once the woman was distracted and smiled, "You look sexy mama,"

"Thank you Little B," Santana smirked, placing her hands on her hips. Santana's costume featured a romper with metallic jacquard trim, chain mail hooded cowl, faux leather straps over the shoulders and a silver graphic of two axes on the front. What made it pop though was the choker and head piece under the hood, including the glovelettes and garter belt which all items were also made of aux leather. The thigh high heeled boots Santana owned though was real leather and she made the entire thing look sexy as hell.

"Come on Q, I wanna get to that party before it starts to get lame,"

Beth giggled at her mama's antics, even at the age of 24 she still acted like a teenager, that's what Quinn told Beth all the time and she had to agree with her mother.

"Um…" was all Quinn said before she shook her head and walked out of the room and into her own room, Santana just stood there, smirking.

"You still got it mama," Beth giggled which caused Santana to smirk wider. The little girl had to slap the back of Alex's head to get her to stop looking at her mama for so long which made Santana laugh.

"Ey! That was uncalled for squirt," huffed Alex as she turned to look at the little girl. Beth shrugged and grabbed one of her pizza rolls.

"So what exactly are you gonna be doing with my daughter while we're gone?" Santana asked. Alex turned to face her other best friend, lifting one of her shoulders in a one shrug.

"Watch horror movies and eat candy, just the easy stuff since she's sick,"

Santana nodded her head slowly as if she was thinking and approving at the same time, "Sounds good to me, just don't let her sneak off and TP the neighborhood,"

"Oh trust me I won't let that happ-"

"I was actually referring to you, Alex," the Latina stated, examining her nails. Beth let out a little snort as Alex raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak but Quinn walked in, making all coherent words melt in Alex's brain.

Quinn's Queen of hearts costume featured an exquisite dress with red hearts accents, a ruffled neckline, puffed sleeves at the shoulders, bows down the bodice and metallic trim. Black elbow length gloves, heart print thigh-highs and a headband with a heart shaped crown. Quinn's blond hair was done in curls around her shoulders and she wore five inch black high heels.

"Okay, I'm ready San," she walked into the room and kissed her daughter on the cheek then turning to kiss Alex on her cheek, which got the woman to blink and come back to reality., "Love you baby, be good for aunt Alex,"

"I will mommy, love you, by Tana, love you too,"

Santana winked and walked in front of Alex only to lean over her and let her revealing tanned breasts press into Alex's face as she gave Beth a kiss. When she finally pulled away, Alex was still and staring ahead, "Bye little B," she winked and left the room with Quinn.

Once Beth knew her mothers were gone she shoved at Alex and ran out of her room, Alex recovered quickly and chased after the little girl, "Beth Payton Fabray! You get your ass back in this bed, you are sick!"

She found the girl sitting on the living room couch with the TV remote in her hand, looking up at her with innocent hazel eyes. Alex stood there and narrowed her eyes, "What are you up to young lady?"

"You said we were gonna watch horror movies and eat candy," Beth did her little pout that she knew Alex couldn't resist. The woman gave a sigh and turned off the lights to the living room, checked to make sure the front door was locked, grabbed the candy bowl and sat next to Beth, who quickly moved over to snuggle into Alex's side.

"What are we watching first?" asked Alex. She placed her arm around Beth's shoulders and hugged her close, placing her legs up on the coffee table and set the bowl in her lap.

Beth changed the channels to the TV and settled on the AMC station, "There's a marathon of Chucky on this channel then over on FX there's the first Nightmare on Elm street then Freddy vs Jason,"

Alex stared at the little girl, "How in the hell does a seven year old know what channels there are?"

"I'm young, not stupid," Beth rolled her eyes and settled against Alex, pulling a light cover over them and hugged her stuffed Lamb that her mother gave her just as Bride of Chucky began. Alex watched her the entire time and vowed that Beth was spending far too much time with Santana.

It was closing in around ten at night, Quinn and Santana were still at that party and Alex was getting really bored of all the horror flicks. She looked down to ask Beth if she could change the channel but the little girl was fast asleep against her side. Alex couldn't help but to smile at how adorable she was and slowly but surely moved so she could pick her up. Beth stirred in her sleep, mumbling as Alex held her bridal style in her arms.

"Alex," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes squirt?" said woman began to walk up the stairs.

"I wanna watch Beetle Juice before we go to sleep, please?"

Alex stopped on the middle step and looked at the little girl that seemed to be wide awake, "You know my weakness and you use it against me,"

Beth giggled.

Once they were settled back on the couch, Beth cuddled back up against Alex and held her stuffed lamb to her chest just as Alex selected Beetle Juice on the DVR.

"What's one rule about this movie?" Alex asked quietly.

Beth smiled and whispered back, "Don't say BJ's name three times,"

Alex snorted out a laugh, not wanting to correct Beth for using the initials that way, seeing as it would be far to vulgar to tell a seven year old, "Yes squirt, don't say his name three times,"

The moment Santana and Quinn stumbled back into their home, they found Alex and Beth snuggled on the couch together sound asleep with Beetle Juice playing in the background, the scene where Beetle Juice was wreaking the dinner the parents were having.

"Are they watching Beetle Juice?" Santana asked in a hushed tone, trying her best to take off her boots.

"It's their movie babe, they share a love for it," Quinn giggled and helped Santana stand straight. They stopped talking long enough to listen to the rest of the scene just as the singing began.

"Day-O,"

Santana and Quinn looked at each other.

"Day-O,"

Santana furrowed her brow just as Quinn blinked.

"Day light come and me wan'go home,"

Quinn opened her mouth as she looked towards the couch. The song sounded louder like it was being sung in the house.

"Daylight come and me wan;go home,"

"Is that..?" Santana whispered only to look at the couch.

"Work all night on a drink of rum, (Daylight and me wan'go home), stock banana till the morning come (Daylight come and me wan'go home), come Mr. Tally man tally me banana (Daylight some and me wan'go home), come Mr. Tally man tally me banana (Daylight come and me wan'go home) Lift 6 foot, 7 foot, 8 foot bunch (Daylight come and me wan'go home) Lift 6 foot, 7 foot, 8foot bunch,"

Santana and Quinn both watched as Alex and Beth stood up and began to dance to the song, Beth singing the main parts while Alex sung the back-up parts. When the scene finished they sat back on the couch and passed back out. Both women stood there, jaws dropped.

"They slept dance/sung the fucking song of the movie?" Santana whispered. Quinn was too shocked to say anything.


End file.
